1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image memory apparatus and more particularly to an image memory apparatus suitably applied for storing images in synchronism with the flashing of a strobo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an apparatus for freezing (fixing) and image taken by the video camera in synchronism with a strobo light, the following types are available.
(1) An apparatus which detects the strobo light by a sensor (strobo synchronizer) and uses a sensor signal as a trigger to store the image from the video camera in a still video recording apparatus. PA1 (2) An apparatus which detects the strobo light by a sensor (strobo synchronizer) and uses a sensor signal as a trigger to store the image for the video camera in a semiconductor memory.
Such apparatuses have the following drawbacks. When the still video recording apparatus is used, only 50 images can be stored in one video floppy disc. This device is therefore not suited for storing a large amount of data. It also requires a sensor to detect the strobo light.
On the other hand, when the semiconductor memory is used, the limit on the number of images can be eliminated by increasing the memory capacity. However, it still requires the sensor to detect the strobo light as in the first device. If the sensor is not incorporated, the strobo flashing timing has to be controlled from the memory side. In this case, it is not possible to use a strobo that flashes at any desired timing.
When we consider renewing the frozen image, the apparatus using the still video recording device requires that the tracks that were recorded with a image in synchronism with the strobo light be reproduced for a certain period of time and then the recording head be moved to the unrecorded track before setting the apparatus in the recording standby mode. Or the apparatus requires manual switching from the reproducing mode to the recording standby mode. In the case of the apparatus using semiconductor memory, it is necessary to clear the stored contents at certain time intervals or press a reset switch. In either case, the problem is determining how long the clearing intervals should be set. Also it is a nuisance to press the recording standby switch or the reset switch each time the image is renewed.